Lazos
by saizoouuuh
Summary: Porque los lazos que forjamos entre nuestros semejantes son tan distintos y únicos como las personas mismas y esto lo saben muy bien los Takamachi, los Testarossa, los Harlaown, los Nakajima y los Yagami. M por escenas calientes de muchas clases. Finalizado.
1. Lirios Verdes y Morados

**Vínculos**

Sinopsis: Porque los lazos que forjamos entre nuestros semejantes son tan distintos y únicos como las personas mismas y esto lo saben muy bien los Takamachi, los Testarossa, los Harlaown y los Nakajima. M por escenas calientes de muchas clases.

 **Capítulo 1: Lirios Verdes y Morados**

De noche un domingo en la ciudad japonesa costera de Uminari respiran el aire puro y salado que les llegaba desde la costa cercana en aquel baño público a cielo abierto un matrimonio que descansaba tras casi un mes de no verse en persona.

La mujer más alta, de cabello grisáceo y ondulado se metió primera en la cálida agua seguida por su esposa que tiene cabello largo, verdoso y lacio atado en un rabo de caballo.

Precia Testarossa es una científica en el campo de la físico-química y Lindy Harlaown es una ingeniera militar. A ambas se les murieron sus respectivos esposos poco después de casarse aunque seguían siendo felices porque gracias al fruto de esos extintos amores habían nacido las gemelas de Precia y el hijo de Lindy.

Ninguna de las dos se esperaba volver a hallar en alguna otra persona al amor de su vida, pero oh, qué equivocadas que estaban en ese punto. Se conocieron en un museo a la que habían sido invitadas como parte de una reunión formal en sus trabajos un sábado y si bien no quedaron flechadas a primera vista sí que a ambas les agarró la curiosidad por conocer más a la otra cuando se pusieron a hablar sobre arte antiguo y moderno.

"Mmm… Lindy, ¿cómo puedes ser tan buena dando masajes?".

Le preguntó Precia a su mujer mientras ésta le apretaba y frotaba los hombros.

"¿Me creerías que no tengo idea…?".

Le respondió Lindy siguiendo con el masaje.

"Uff, por lo menos esta vez no dijiste alguna cursilería…".

"Pero sabes que te encanta que sea cariñosa con vos".

Contraatacó Lindy y Precia se sonrojó un poco.

"En realidad ni un poco…".

Le replicó Precia levantándose y quitándose la toalla.

"Sos una mentirosa…".

Dijo Lindy mientras ella también se sonrojaba pero aún más que su esposa porque verle el enorme orto y las grandes tetas de su contraparte la empezaba a calentar mucho. Precia estaba de costado o de perfil con respecto a su pareja y cuando volteó quedando de frente a la Harlaown ésta alcanzó a apreciar un ligero bamboleo en las tetas de Preica.

"Precia, te extrañé tanto…".

Se expresó Lindy abrazando a la más alta.

"Bésame…".

Pidió Lindy y Precia la besó sin mediar palabra. Lindy se empezó a embriagar al notar el perfume y el aliento de su mujer además de degustar sus suaves labios pintados de púrpura.

"Te necesitaba, no me podía aguantar más este ardor debajo de mi vientre".

Lindy ya ruborizada decía estas palabras con principio de lagrimeo cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire y Precia le contestó:

"Ya vuelves a ser cursi… Ya que notabas tantas ganas de tener sexo por lo menos te hubieras masturbado para aplacar tu "ardor"…".

Se expresó con los párpados entrecerrados la Testarossa.

"No arruines el momento…".

Lindy iba a decir más pero Precia hizo algo que no se esperaba y eso era que le estaba secando las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos. Precia suspiró, le agarró la pera a Lindy y con la otra mano empezó a acariciarle la ingle.

"Ay, Precia…".

"Shhh, no digas nada más…".

Precia le introdujo dos dedos en la concha a Lindy y empezó a masturbarla con toda su fuerza logrando que a la Harlaown se le escaparan muchos gemidos que contenía un poco tapándose la boca con una mano y con el brazo libre abrazaba a Precia para no caerse puesto que ya notaba las piernas muy débiles.

"Ah… Aaah…".

Precia sostuvo a Lindy para que no se cayera cuando ésta llegó al orgasmo y luego se lamió y chupó sus propios dedos que habían estado dentro de la más baja de estatura. La más alta saboreó la wasca de su esposa y casi no se dio cuenta de que Lindy le había separado un poco las piernas y empezó a hacerle un cunnilingus y al ratito le metió un dedo en el orto.

"Uuuh… Uff, uff… Lindy, te quiero…".

Lindy se excitó aún más si cabía porque Precia no era muy proclive a las oraciones cariñosas pero se vio recompensada por ser más activa en sus encuentros sexuales.

Precia acabó mientras presionaba la cabeza de Lindy contra su concha y esta vez fue la segunda la que ayudó a sostener a la primera para que no se sumergiera en el agua tibia.

Tras recuperar un poco el aliento ambas se fueron para la esquina más alejada de la puerta doble de entrada de aquellas termas, se sentaron al lado de la otra, se abrazaron y se besaron muchas veces mientras se hacían otros mimos. Aunque en el caso de Precia no le agradaba tanto que Lindy le dijera tantas palabras dulces pero lo aceptaba como uno de los tantos pequeños defectos que tenía su amada.

"Lindy, mañana debo viajar al extranjero. Más precisamente a Berlín. Como supondrás es parte de mi trabajo y estaré allí por lo menos un mes entero. Recién hace dos horas me confirmaron que sí que se daba el viaje del que te hablé la semana pasada".

"Lo entiendo muy bien. Te deseo lo mejor. Pero siendo así aprovechemos esta noche que nos queda".

Exclamó Lindy abrazando de costado a Precia y ésta esgrimió su primera gran sonrisa desde que se metieron a la terma. Precia en verdad agradecía haber conocido y al final enamorarse de Lindy puesto que si bien había pasado por una época de asexualismo desde la muerte de su esposo recuperó muchas cosas que daba por perdidas cuando se empezó a enamorar de la Harlaown.

"Escucha bien, Lindy, porque no pienso repetirme pero te digo que te amo con todo lo que ello conlleva. Estoy con vos sólo porque quiero. Te respeto y confío en tus criterios porque ya te conozco bien. Deseo que sigamos siendo una familia con Alicia, Fate y Chrono aunque ellos ya son grandes y formaron las suyas propias. Te amo".

Lindy se puso colorada a más no poder pero amplió su sonrisa y dejó salir unas risitas.

Entonces Precia la agarró del mentón y se volvieron a besar apasionadamente.

 **Fin del capítulo 1.**

Notas del autor: lo sé, lo sé, me estoy volviendo como "Rebeca-Chan" porque empiezo fics y no los termino antes de empezar otros… Al final yo quería hacer historias más o menos conmovedoras o entretenidas o las dos cosas juntas y sólo me salen cosas a medias… ¡Soy un desastre! Me falta disciplina y eso es seguro pero en fin… El final de este fic me salió más light y cliché de lo que hubiera querido pero oh, sorpresa, no se me ocurrió algo mejor para darle fin… Uh… xD. Por cierto, guarda lectores, que cada cap tratará de una pareja diferente y habrá tanto más parejas yuri como algunas parejas hétero y como este fanfic está clasificado como "M" pues ya saben la razón de la advertencia… ¡Saludos, gente!


	2. Otra Mañana Más

**Lazos**

 **Capítulo 2: Otra Mañana Más**

Nakajima Ginga se desperezó y cuando se iba a levantar de la cama despacio para no despertar a Cinque notó que ésta se despertó de pronto y que respiraba agitadamente…

"Cinque, ¿tuviste otra vez aquella pesadilla…?"

Le preguntó Ginga y Cinque abrazó de costado a la primera.

"Vaya, parece que sí, ¿eh?".

"Lo lamento Aneue, pero sigo sin poder despojarme de aquel recuerdo tan doloroso…".

 **Hace un año…**

Bien sabía a Ginga a qué se refería Cinque y no era a otra cosa más que cuando tuvieron su primer encuentro habían sido rivales en el cuadrilátero y la del parche en el ojo cuando venció a su ahora novia y pronto futura esposa había sido terriblemente cruel con ella al lesionarle un brazo y al hacerla vomitar de todos los fuertes impactos en la panza que le propinó sin necesidad cuando a Ginga ya la había derrotado…

Lo cierto era que Cinque se había entristecido miserablemente de repente y sin mayor razón aparente y ya no le importaba ni interesaba su trabajo como luchadora profesional de lucha libre. Además pensaba muchas veces en el suicidio… Semejante nivel de abulia la hacía querer arruinar ella misma su carrera y luego toda el resto de su vida simplemente dejándose estar…

Por eso había cometido esa terrible falta contra Ginga (para que la descalificaran y para recibir una posible suspensión temporal en principio para luego pedir su renuncia).

Pero todo cambió cuando a día siguiente en el hospital Ginga mandó a llamar a Cinque para verla de vuelta frente a frente y esto despertó algo que Cinque había perdido hace mucho: la curiosidad. Así que aceptó ir a verla personalmente.

Aquella mañana se desarrolló la siguiente conversación en la habitación del hospital en la cual Ginga reposaba en la cama y tenía encellado el brazo izquierdo:

"¿Para qué me hizo llamar para verla a la cara? Si quiere denunciarme no hacía ninguna falta…".

Le preguntó Cinque a lo que Ginga contestó:

"Cinque-San, no la llamé por eso y tampoco quiero que me pida perdón porque no soy nadie como para exigir perdón… La llamé porque quiero que se deje de castigar a usted misma…".

Cinque abrió grande los ojos…

"Usted ya lo sabe: la lucha libre como cualquier otro arte marcial no se practica para herir al oponente que es oponente y no enemigo… pero además es una especie de contacto más entre las personas… y noté que usted estaba sumamente triste… Por favor dígame la razón si mi pregunta no le parece demasiada invasiva…".

Cinque se llevó una mano a la cara notando un principio de lagrimeo en su ser.

"No lo sé bien, no me entiendo a mí misma… Ya nada me importa….".

"¿No será que ya no se quiere a usted misma…?".

"Basta, ¿qué quiere de mí…?".

"Aunque no empezamos muy bien que digamos usted me cautivó por su fuerza y por su belleza… Creo que estoy enamorada de usted…".

"¿Me está cargando…?".

"En lo absoluto".

Ginga le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y Cinque casi se notaba desquebrajada y desnuda frente a la mirada de la mayor.

 **En la actualidad…**

"Aneue, de verdad me salvaste… pero yo te herí por pura malicia…".

Se lamentó Cinque sin dejar de abrazar a Ginga y ésta le devolvió el abrazo además de que empezó a acariciarla en la espalda y en la cabellera.

"Shhh, no hace falta que digas más… Ya andá olvidándote de todo eso….".

Cuando por fin Cinque se terminó de calmar ambas realizaron sus actividades mañaneras caseras habituales y poco antes del mediodía tal y como estaba pactado llegaron la menor de las Nakajima: Subaru, y su pareja, Lanster Teana.

Las cuatro almorzaron y entonces al final del tiempo de sobremesa Subaru y Teana se vieron de frente dos segundos seguidos mientras sonreían y Subaru fue la que contó la feliz noticia:

"Gin-Nee y Cinque-San, Tea y yo decidimos que nos vamos a casar antes de fin de año y las invitamos formalmente a la boda que estamos organizando".

Subaru le entregó un sobre a su hermana mayor y Teana hizo lo mismo con Cinque.

"¡Pero qué excelente noticia! ¡Ya sabía yo que ustedes formaban una pareja genial!".

Ginga abrazó cariñosamente a Subaru y Cinque le dio la mano a Teana.

 **Dos meses después…**

A Scalietti Cinque le pareció un poco gracioso que el mayor Nakajima Genya (el padre de Ginga y de Subaru) se llevara el antebrazo a los ojos y se pusiera a lagrimear de la emoción al ver cómo Subaru y su ahora esposa Teana se dieron un corto y casto beso en los labios en el centro de la iglesia.

Todos se habían luego juntado alrededor de las jóvenes esposas para felicitarlas y darles su bendición.

Cinque también notó que estaba mucho más alegre de lo que suponía que podría estarlo… Se sentía muy viva ahora que compartía otra alegría más de gente que conocía… ¿Cómo pudo casi olvidar los buenos o hermosos momentos que te da la vida cuando una también le ofrece lo mejor de una?

Entonces Ginga la tomó del brazo con una copa de vino tinto en la otra mano y Cinque le pidió beber un sorbo. Ginga accedió en el acto y cuando la platinada sorbió en vez de beber el líquido colorado besó en los labios a Ginga haciéndola beber un poco más de aquel buen vino.

"Nuestra boda también será fantástica".

Le soltó de pronto Cinque a Ginga.

"¡Oh… pero recuerda que cuando no se arruina una boda significa que la pareja no vale la pena!".

Contraatacó en chiste Ginga pues además ya empezaba ponerse un poco en pedo.

"¡Uff, me arruinaste el momento!".

Y enseguida ambas se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

 _Cinque, primero analiza por qué te quieres a vos misma… porque que no te sorprenda que otros te quieran... Sos hermosa Cinque… Sos hermosa… Y recuerda: te amo…_

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**


	3. Los Dos Lobos

**Lazos**

 **Capítulo 3: Los Dos Lobos**

Hace un tiempo durante una tardecita en medio de donde empezaba una zona campestre una señora ya bastante mayor acompañada de su hija, de dos asistentas y de sus dos lobos se bajaron de la ambulancia en la que viajaban para asistir a un gran dragón negro que estaba gravemente herido debajo de un inmenso árbol. Pese a que la hija y las dos asistentas le recomendaron a la señora que esperara en la ambulancia ésta también se bajó para darle junto con los demás los primeros auxilios al dragón. Lo primero era porque el clima se había vuelto muy ventoso por lo tremendamente caluroso que fue el mediodía y amenazaba con iniciar una tormenta y la señora ya había manifestado que estaba muy cansada hace sólo unos minutos.

Entonces ocurrió lo peor pues con un fuerte tronido cayó un relámpago que fulminó a la médica, a sus dos lobos y al dragón.

Pero como a veces los espíritus de los muertos no se dan cuenta de que en efecto murieron hace poco el dragón ya notándose mejor se escapó corriendo todo lo rápido que daban sus cuatro patas de la médica y de los dos lobos. Y como la médica no veía por ningún lado a su hija, ni a las dos asistentas ni a la ambulancia empezó a caminar con sus dos lobos por el camino que las llevara a la ciudad. Ya había caído la noche y los tres tenían mucha sed por el calor que seguía haciendo aunque la tormenta había parado.

Luego, siguiendo siempre el camino que llevaba a la ciudad a un lado vieron un gran portón de hierro. Se acercaron y entre las verjas del portón vieron que había una gran fuente de agua dulce.

"¿Su nombre?".

Preguntó el guardián del portón, un tipo de cabello corto y púrpura que vestía una bata larga de doctor.

"Ah, perdón, por alguna razón no lo había visto. Me llamo Testarossa Fate y estos son mis amigos Arf y Zafira".

"Ah, sí, acá está anotado su nombre".

"¿Cómo dice…? ¿Y este lugar qué es? Nunca lo había visto ni oído de él y eso que conozco bastante bien esta zona…".

"Este es el Paraíso".

"¿El paraíso…? ¡Pues qué raro que es ese nombre! Pero por lo menos podremos beber de esa agua de allí porque tenemos mucha sed".

"Lo lamento, pero no se permite que pesen seres que no sean humanos…".

"¿¡Cómo dice…!? ¿O sea que si quiero pasar tendría que pasar sola…?".

"Así es".

La señora, enojada, se despidió hoscamente del guardián del portón, le dio la espalda y siguió por el camino hacia la ciudad que se veía en el horizonte.

Luego de pasada una hora más de periplo a otro lado del camino vieron otro portón pero más pequeño y hecho de madera. Al acercarse más a través de las verjas vieron otra fuente.

"¿Sus nombres…?".

Otra vez Fate no había advertido al guardián del portón pero eso era porque ya casi se desvanecía por el calor y la sed. En cambio Arf y Zafira soportaban esta tribulación un poco mejor. Este otro guardián del portón era un hombre alto, algo corpulento, de cabello cano y corto.

"Me llamo Testarossa Fate y éstos son mis amigos Arf y Zafira. Tenemos mucha sed así que por favor le pedimos permiso para beber un poco de esa fuente de allí si no le resulta mucha molestia".

"Claro, beban todo el agua que quieran pero cuando sacien su sed sólo les pido que vuelvan cerca del portón, ¿de acuerdo?".

Y así lo hicieron los tres viajeros. Fate se preguntó entonces por qué no había advertido hasta ahora que no pasaban vehículos por el camino y también se preguntaba qué había sido de su hija Vivio y de sus asistentas Cinque y Seis.

"Ya bebimos lo suficiente. ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora podremos seguir con nuestro viaje sin tanto problema".

Le dijo Fate al guardián del portón.

"No hará falta, ya llegaron hasta su destino".

"¿Eh…? ¿Cómo dice…?".

"Ustedes son unas almas que pertenecen al Paraíso".

Le informó sonriendo con sinceridad y alegría el guardián cano.

"¿Este otro lugar también se llama "Paraíso"? ¿Sabe que hay otro sitio parecido que tiene el mismo nombre?".

Le preguntó Fate.

"Claro que sí".

"¿Y cómo es que dejan que ese otro lugar tenga el mismo nombre…?".

"Porque ese otro lugar es el Infierno".

"¿¡Eh…!? ¿¡Pero cómo es posible…!? ¡Entonces con mayor razón no deberían permitir que digan que tiene el mismo nombre…!".

Se escandalizó Fate.

"¡Oh no! En realidad nos hacen un gran favor ya que allí se quedan los que abandonan a sus amigos y usted nos los dejó solos a sus fieles lobos".

"¿Eh…?".

El guardián hizo una reverencia y volvió a su puesto cerca del portón.

"Fate-Chan…".

Fate nunca esperó volver a oír la voz de su ex esposa, que había fallecido de vejez hace algo más de un año.

"¿Nanoha…? ¡Nanoha…!".

Fate abrazó a Nanoha y ésta le devolvió el abrazo y Fate le hizo muchas preguntas pero Nanoha la calmó un poco y le replicó:

"Fate-Chan, tal y como dijo Chrono-Kun (el guardián del portón del Paraíso) no dejaste de lado a tus verdaderos amigos porque te notas honrada de tenerlos como amigos, ¿verdad?".

"Nanoha… sí, los quiero mucho a Arf y a Zafira… Siempre me acompañaron con su cariño en las buenas y en las malas… ¿Cómo no iba a solidarizarme con ellos…?".

Arf y Zafira se vieron entre sí a los ojos y luego le sonrieron a la pareja que ya se estaba besando con ternura.

 _Una alegría compartida es doble alegría y una pena compartida es media pena._

¿FIN?

Cuando Vivio terminó de contarle el relato que le había contado su madre Fate hace ya unos años a Einhart la rubia tuvo un principio de lagrimeo.

"Vivio… Por lo que sé tus madres saben bien lo que es el dolor pero creo que es por eso que también saben bien lo que es la alegría… Vivio, te amo".

Las dos jovencitas se dan unos tiernos besos pero poco después se quedan adormiladas y reconformabas con el tacto y el calor de la otra.

FIN

 **Basado en un relato de Paulo Coelho.**


	4. La Bella Yagami

**Lazos**

 **Capítulo 4: La Bella Yagami**

Gracia Carim empezaba a desear con fervor incontrolable a Yagami Hayate a la que también se la denominaba como "La Bella Yagami" y en efecto Carim la veía muy hermosa a la jovencita Yagami… Carim sabía muy bien que Hayate había subido muy rápido de rangos en las esferas militares y eso hacía aún más atractiva a su bella Yagami…

Pero corrían los rumores de que Yagami había dejado de buscarse novias porque se había enamorado de una soldado que respondía al nombre de Wolkenritter Signum.

Aunque también Carim se avergonzaba de tener estos pensamientos tan impuros hacia la persona de Hayate y de notar celos hacia Signum… No solamente se reprendía mentalmente por rebajarse a sentir bajos instintos sino porque empezaba a desatender su recién logrado puesto de trabajo como la cardenal de la ciudad de Midchilda por haber conocido la capitana suprema de las fuerzas armadas.

Tenía muchos documentos que clasificar y firmar pero se los dejó a cargo hasta donde pudiera encargarse a su asistenta personal.

Definitivamente no podía seguir así… y entonces decidió que esa misma noche en la que se vería con Yagami Hayate para una reunión protocolar entre clero y milicia tras la misma tendría su noche de sexo con ella aunque fuera sola una vez para aplacar su sed de aquella belleza de cabello castaño y de ojos azulados.

 **Tras la reunión…**

Dicho y hecho Carim logró ingresar con la hermosísima Hayate a su casa que se ubicaba muy cerca del sitio de la reunión.

"Vamos a mi pieza, ¿sí?".

Le propuso la bella Yagami y Carim ya suponía que la tenía en sus manos…

Pero oh, cuánto se equivocaba…

Apenas ingresaron en la gran pieza Carim notó que alguien la agarraba desde atrás… Se trataba de Signum que le ató las manos por la espalda con un lazo mágico.

"¿¡Pero qué significa este despropósito…!?".

Gritó de sorpresa y de impotencia la Gracia Carim.

"Cálmate, Carim, resulta muy obvio que me deseas sexualmente pero yo ya tengo una novia de la que me enamoré profundamente, ¿no es cierto, Signum?".

Mencionó Hayate mientras le agarraba ambos cachetes a Signum y a la que empezó a besar en los labios.

"¡Esperen…! ¡No lo hagan frente a mí…! ¡No quiero verlas así…!".

Carim ya suponía qué iba a pasar a continuación y por eso cerró los párpados.

"Muy bien, podrás estar sin vernos pero oirás nuestros gemidos de amor".

Y tras pasar media noche con aquella tortura sensual Signum por orden de Hayate desató a Carim…

"¿Cómo es que me hicieron algo tan cruel…?".

Les preguntó Carim.

"No te apenes tanto, Gracia-San, lo hice para que entendieras que mi enamorada es irremplazable para mí y que nadie más tendrá posibilidad de estar conmigo así como vos lo deseabas".

Le explicó Hayate mientras se servía vino tinto en una copa.

Carim la volvió a ver, y ahora la veía más sensual que nunca… Esa suave piel anaranjada y rosada, ese cabello corto y castaño, esos ojos azulados, esos labios finos y rosaditos y sus tetas de tamaño mediano… Cuánto la deseaba y nunca sería suya ni siquiera una sola noche… Lejos de aplacar el ardor ahora notaba más deseo que nunca de poseerla…

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te deseaba…?".

Le preguntó Carim

"Desde el principio… Pero oh, no llores, a mí me agradas pero soy fiel a mi amada. Ah, por cierto, un taxi te espera frente al portón principal de mi casa".

"Nunca renunciaré a vos aunque me hayas tratado con crueldad… Algún día te haré mía…".

Le anunció Carim.

"Eso nunca pasará, ahora andate".

Le pidió Hayate.

Y Carim se marchó con el corazón dolido y con una gran excitación pero inexplicablemente no guardaba resentimiento alguno hacia la bella Yagami. Mientras volvía a su hogar en el taxi empezó a pensar en cómo separar a Hayate de Signum.

Cuando estuvo en su casa se duchó, se cepilló los dientes y se acostó en su enorme cama.

Se masturbó imaginándose que violaba a Hayate…

"Ah… Ah… Hayate, qué bella que sos… Algún día te haré mía y sólo mía…".

Dicho esto se lamió y chupó los dedos enchastrados de su propia wasca.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Carim volvió a ser la de antes de que su deseo por Hayate fuera incontrolable pues ante la vista de los demás era muy eficiente en su trabajo y lo siguió siendo por mucho tiempo…

 **Mucho después…**

Pero Gracia Carim nunca pudo cumplir su deseo de emparejarse y ni siquiera de tener una noche de pasión con su querida Hayate… Pues Carim veía cada muy tanto a la pareja de enamoradas y notaba que lejos de cansarse la una de la otra parecería que a cada año que pasaba se querían más…

Carim y Hayate se conocían desde los 15 años pero conforme avanzaba su amistad también se fueron separando cada vez más… Quizás si ambas no fueran tan ambiciosas con lo de escalar rangos con tanta rapidez (pues ambas casi se mataban por tener las mejores notas y demostrar en prácticas que eran de las mejores) habrían tenido más tiempo para sí mismas y Hayate no hubiera o habría conocido mucho después a Signum…

Pero ya nada de aquello tenía mucho sentido para Carim… y entonces la rubia de cabello ondulado notó que a cada año que pasaba pensaba menos en Hayate… y supuso que algún día no muy lejano su amor hacia la bella Yagami se marchitaría para siempre…

Quizás fuera mejor así…

FIN

Nota del autor: Uff, y acá se termina esta mini recopilación de oneshots titulada "Lazos" y creo que el que mejor me salió es el capítulo 2 xD. Por cierto, a "Reinos de Papel" y a "Homúnculi" los quité porque al final no me gustaron cómo iban quedando pero la buena noticia es que voy a reciclar sus conceptos para formar un oneshot muy extenso ambientado en un mundo medioevo xP. Y por cierto, admito que este capítulo 4 surgió de mi "disgusto" cuando en los fics emparejan a Hayate con Carim… Es decir, recuerdo en "As" aquella escena en el balcón cuando Signum sosteniendo a Hayate ambas ven el cielo nocturno en su hogar en la ciudad de Uminari y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que se quieren estas dos ja ja… xDDD. Sí, ya sé lo de antes sonó autista pero ya qué se le va a hacer ja ja… xP. ¡Saludos, lectores!


End file.
